


everything’s rose now

by joshlerbitches



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, Lucas is stressed, M/M, Rimming, Rough Sex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:53:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerbitches/pseuds/joshlerbitches
Summary: The hands that cradle his cheeks gently in the morning, angling his mouth for a kiss. The hands that intertwine with his every time they walk somewhere together and somehow, Lucas can feel those protruding veins. The hands that push his hips into the mattress, when Lucas craves to move back to Eliott's thrust, however the older adolescent doesn't let him.or Lucas can’t focus before his exams and invites his boyfriend over.





	everything’s rose now

Since Lucas met him, he has been obsessed with Eliott's hands.

 

The hands that cradle his cheeks gently in the morning, angling his mouth for a kiss. The hands that intertwine with his every time they walk somewhere together and somehow, Lucas can feel those protruding veins. The hands that push his hips into the mattress, when Lucas craves to move back to Eliott's thrust, however the older adolescent doesn't let him.

 

He just loves these hands. They are perfect to cover his, as Eliott is bigger and much stronger than the two of them. They can be gentle, when needed and they can be rough, gripping Lucas' hair tightly, making him all pliant and begging in the older man's arms.

 

As said before, he loves these hands, however it's not the best idea to think about them as he tries to revise for tomorrow's exam. It's actually an extremely terrible idea, because as soon as he starts to do so, he wishes for his boyfriend to be here instead of those hellish flash cards. 

 

He has been studying for over four weeks, constantly. Of course, they have been meeting up, however it was not the same. Lucas laid beside the older adolescent with books splayed around them, learning the processes of transcription and translation as his boyfriend watched some shitty TV show, the only affection between them was holding hands throughout this process.

 

Lucas knows he wasn't the best partner in that month, he knows. He doesn't have the right to plead the older man to come over and fuck his brains out, because he's stressing over the exams so much. He doesn't. However, somehow from thinking about Eliott's hands he started thinking about sex and that's when he knew he was done for. He couldn't revise any longer.

 

So he sits down on the couch, turning on the TV, trying to somehow stop pondering about will happen tomorrow.

 

But he can't.

 

Thoughts about failure are flooding his senses, he's nervous to the point of nibbling on his fingernails, he's practically petrified and he knows that if he doesn't invite Eliott to come over, he won't cease to think about it.

 

He reaches for his phone on his coffee table.

 

 **lucallemant** : hey baby, I know I haven't been the best boyfriend throughout the whole last month and I wanted to take you out on a date, properly, after all this ended, but I'm so fucking stressed that I'm gonna combust if you don't come over here right now and fuck me.

 

He expects to wait, at least five minutes or so, because Eliott is offline, but the response comes after literally ten seconds. It's not like Lucas counted...

 

 **srodulv** : be there in ten. love you

 

Lucas smiles goofily at his phone and quickly heads to the bathroom to shower, because he's been taking a poor care of himself throughout the last three days. He focuses extra hard on his intimate parts covering them with soap three times before washing the soap down and getting out of the shower.

 

He wraps a fluffy white towel around his waist and leaves the toilet exactly when the doorbell rings. He rushes to the door, checks that it's Eliott before opening them to reveal his boyfriend, who smiles at him, making Lucas' feel giddy.

 

"Wow, you're already prepared," Eliott praises before stepping into the apartment.

 

"I haven't showered in three days, you should be grateful for not having to sleep with a dirty man," Lucas chuckles, making the older adolescent also huff out a laugh.

 

"I am," Eliott replies, standing very close behind his boyfriend, his fingers coming up to the towel, toying with it. "I missed you."

 

"I missed you too, but Mika and Manon are here, so we should head to my bedroom," Lucas says, immediately regretful of what he's said, because Eliott hands disappear, causing him to pout.

 

"Your actions contradict your words, sweetheart," the older man chuckles and before Lucas knows what's happening, he's being picked up. Eliott laughs at his confusion, quickly kissing it away from his face.

 

The young brunette justifies their public display of affection with all the times Mika fucked with his guys in the living room, scarring Lucas and Manon for life. He's not a fan of public sex, so he pulls away from the older man's lips, still clutching at his neck, though.

 

"My room. Now," Lucas demands and, even though, Eliott is the one who tops in the bedroom, he always does everything his boyfriend asks of him, follows him like a lost puppy. So he doesn't say anything and immediately heads towards the last room in the dark corridor.

 

They never cease to kiss as they head to Lucas' bedroom. Their tongues exploring, gliding against each other's mouths. The kiss is breathtaking, literally. However, they never stop. They're ravenous.

 

When they pass the threshold to Lucas' bedroom, Eliott kicks the door closed with his foot and locks it quickly, barely maintaining his hold on his boyfriend, letting him slip a bit. They both laugh at that before covering their mouths again, tongues battling for dominance again.

 

Eliott walks over to his lover's bed, throwing Lucas on it, which causes the younger adolescent to definitely not squeal out of surprise. The older brunette doesn't mention it, though, quickly stripping out of his black t-shirt and black jeans, slipping off his socks.

 

Lucas knows that tonight he won't get their usual, slow and steamy, loving sex. He sees it in Eliott's eyes, which are clouded with such lust that only makes him take and take. However, he doesn't mind it. Actually, he kind of wants it. He craves it. His cock even twitches at the thought of being manhandled and fucked into the mattress.

 

He's so lost in all the positions, all the possibilities of getting what he wants that he doesn't even register when the older boy tears his towel off of him and spreads his legs so wide that his hips will he sore later.

 

In no time he has a naked Eliott between his thighs and he sighs out of contentment. He has been deprived of this divine feeling for too long and he never wants to go through not having sex with the older man ever again.

 

"Fuck, I missed you so much like this," he breathes out, which almost sounds like a moan as Eliott starts nipping at his neck, licking the love bites he sucks and biting them.

 

"I missed you too," the taller brunette's voice is already hoarse, raspy — the way Lucas loves to hear in bed. He gets aroused ten times more, when Eliott whispers obscenities with this voice in his ear as he fucks him. "Shit, you're already hard."

 

"I've been thinking about you in the shower," Lucas bites his lip, watching as the older man leaves open-mouthed kisses on his chest, lavishing his nipples with extra care. "Maybe even slipped a finger or two inside."

 

"Oh, fuck! Lucas, you're killing me," the taller brunette groans, kissing down his boy's chest and stopping directly before where Lucas needs to be touched. The younger whines as he feels Eliott's breath ghosting over his dick, however he's not provided the blissful touch. "Turn around."

 

"But, wait—"

 

"Turn around. Hips up," Eliott demands, sitting up and reaching to the nightstand, where his lover keeps the lube. He finds it at the end of the drawer and he comes back quickly to his boyfriend, who already settled into his position, face squished in the pillow.

 

Lucas feels his lover behind him, he hears him opening the cap and squirting an ample amount of lube on his fingers and he's relaxing the muscles of his intimate parts to welcome his boyfriend back, however that's not what Eliott has in plans.

 

The older man places an open-mouthed kiss on the back of his neck, on Lucas' soft spot, which makes his thighs tremble and moan into the pillow. He can basically feel Eliott's smirk as he does so, the fucker. He doesn't complain, though, as his boyfriend makes a way down his back with his kisses.

 

As he comes to reach Lucas' ass cheeks he litters them with even more kisses, sucking bruises here and there and nipping at the soft flesh, biting it. It all makes Lucas' eyes roll to the back of his head, because he finally deciphers what's next. Eliott doesn't want to finger him, he wants to eat him out. He feels precome leak out of his dick. He needs to take the pressure off, otherwise he might die.

 

He moves one hand, that he has fisted in the sheets somehow, to his throbbing cock and he immediately sighs at the contact... Only to be deprived of it as soon as Eliott sees it.

 

"Eliott, please—"

 

"No touching tonight, baby," the older man orders, his deft fingers spreading Lucas' ass cheeks and his breath creating a tickling sensation, which causes the younger to tremble once more.

 

In no time, the older man starts pressing kisses around his fluttering hole. Lucas whines into the pillow at the contact.

 

"I hate you," he groans, feeling his boyfriend chuckle against his opening once more.

 

"You don't. Beg me and I'll give you what you want," Eliott licks a stripe dangerously close to Lucas' entrance, which makes the younger adolescent mewl and clench his hands in the sheets once more. "Come on, we both now you're gonna do it soon otherwise. No need to wait."

 

"When did you get so— Ow!" Lucas is interrupted as his boyfriend bites he globe of his ass not so softly. "Fuck, okay. Eliott, please. I need you. I need your dick inside me. I need you to fuck me, please. Please. I'll do anything, please."

 

His whole body slumps after his admission and he completely surrenders, letting Eliott do whatever he wants. The older man presses a few more sticky kisses to his ass cheeks before licking a stripe right over the hole at which Lucas moans loudly. He's been waiting for too long, he hasn't had his man inside him for too long.

 

"Eliott, please," he whines softly once more and he's rewarded with Eliott's dexterous tongue lapping at his rim, plump and trained lips sucking on it before one of his slick fingers starts massaging the rim around, so it loosens up. Lucas feels shivers shooting up his spine, he's in heaven and he never wants it to end. The sensations are divine and Eliott does everything that he knows Lucas enjoys.

 

He sucks he rim harder, circles it with his tongue before pushing one of his fingers and reaching where the tongue won't, instantaneously locating his boy's prostate and pressing on it.

 

"Oh, fuck! Fuck!" Lucas' brain is inflamed, his words are mindless babbles and he can't focus on anything else than the tongue inside him, which now teases his walls, the finger relentlessly rubbing the perfect spot and the slurps Eliott does as if he's practically drinking, devouring his boyfriend.

 

His cock throbs painfully and he knows it'll all be over soon. Way too soon. He cannot even bring himself to regret it as much as he loves it. He knows that they'll probably go at it all night.

 

One finger becomes two and he's being stretched, the tongue plunging deep inside him. It's almost too much, because Lucas cannot focus on everything at once. There's too much.

 

"Jesus! Eliott, I'm coming!" The younger boy feels the coil in his stomach tighten spectacularly and when he's about to let go, there's a pressure on the underside of the head of his dick, tightening more with every second, holding back his orgasm. Tears prickle at his eyes and then, every sensation is taken away from him. No more pressure and heat radiating from his boyfriend on his small form. "What— Why—"

 

"Shh," Eliott coos, one of his perfect hands presses on his lower back, rubbing comforting circles. Lucas hears the cap of lube being opened again and he almost cries at the sensation of the older man's dick pressing against his rim three seconds after. "I'm sorry, baby. I want you to come on my cock. Are you ready?"

 

"Yes," Lucas whispers shakily, pushing his ass out, arching his back and Eliott gets the message. He chuckles, leans down and presses a few kisses to his lover's jaw, making Lucas turn his head and capture the older man's lips in a searing kiss.

 

"I love you," Eliott murmurs into the kiss and slowly starts to breach the younger boy, pushing by the tight ring of muscles. Lucas gasps into the feeling, chasing his boyfriend's lips and getting one more kiss.

 

Their tongues glide until Eliott's hips are flush with Lucas'. Only then, he pulls away, leaving one sticky peck on the younger's lips. He positions himself on his knees, pulling Lucas' ass up and slowly starts to move.

 

The older man puts his hands on the younger's ass cheeks, spreading them apart, making more room to work his hole. He pulls out slowly, and Lucas feels his mouth turn dry as the head of his dick pulls at his rim.

 

Once it's out all the way, Eliott slams back in and Lucas has to fists the sheets harder in order to keep himself from hurting his head by the headboard. The slide is long, but it's so easy and Lucas loves how pliant his body is for Eliott, how it opens up for him and lets him enjoy the bruising rhythm the older adolescent sets.

 

After a few breathtaking thrusts, Eliott stays inside and starts ducking Lucas in the earnest with long, hard and fast jabs, and Lucas is dying.

 

He cannot keep still anymore and starts to move back against his boyfriend, all the nerves in his body start to shoot, his skin tingling. Any contact between them is magnified and Lucas swears that they're meant to be together forever. The way his lover's thighs brush against the back of his as he works Lucas' hole rough, it all adds to everything the young boy is feeling.

 

No exams are on Lucas' mind right now. Only the perfectness of Eliott's hands on his ass and how they both fit together. In a quick roll of hips, the older man buries his dick so deep inside Lucas that he swears something changes inside of him and sounds pour out of his mouth uncontrollably. He's barely able to hold back screaming at how good Eliott is fucking him, how every jab of his dick is brushing against his prostate, leaving him a writhing mess on the bed.

 

"You're so perfect like this, Lucas, fuck. So tight," Eliott leans down again, turning his heads and kissing him once more. They usually fuck in positions that let them see each other and kiss each other, but sometimes, in moments such as these, Eliott wants to appreciate his ass, however it doesn't make him less interested in kisses.

 

Lucas doesn't have a lot time to think about it, because Eliott starts to roughen his pace and he's being fucked so good, so right. His dick is practically swelling, his balls pulled up tight like his already close to coming and it's perfect.

 

He's pushed up the bed with every thrust and if it's not for Eliott's hands holding him, he'd end up hurt. He's getting more and more loud, his entire form shaking from what Eliott is doing to him and his eyes are clenched shut.

 

With the way he's sounding, Mika and Manon are going to kill him, but then his train of thought is interrupted by another jab in the prostate. Eliott evidently seems to pick up on that, lifting his hips up even more and slams down roughly down the same angle, nailing the younger boy's sweet spot dead on. He's burying himself so deep that Lucas' mind stops working, his mouth is open in a silent scream and he just gives himself over to the pleasure as Eliott does it again and again until his lover cannot breathe.

 

Only then he slows down, rewarding his boy with gentler rhythm, however as soon as Lucas regains his breathing he begins doing it again, letting the young lover shatter underneath him in pleasure.

 

He's working Lucas hard, giving him his all and that's when the young adolescent realizes that he's about to come, spectacularly. Lucas also knows that he never wants anyone else to do it. He'd never allow any other man than Eliott to see him like this, to take him like this and to fuck him like this. He wants forever with this man.

 

With one visions shove, rough and perfectly nailed to his prostate, practically rubbing Lucas' dick on the sheets, he starts to come.

 

His entire body tightens, his hands clench down on the sheets, he screams louder than ever, his whole body is buzzing with energy, electricity running through his dick in small zaps with bursts of cum, wetting the sheet underneath him.

 

He has never come so hard in his life.

 

It's surreal, it's like his orgasm is pulled out of him, he just lies there and empties his balls in bursts, pleasure shooting every time Eliott pounds his prostate. The older adolescent milks him through it, his hips never ceasing to move. He's prolonging it, making Lucas feel used, but in a good way. In a way that makes the young boy want to do it all over again.

 

After he's done, Eliott doesn't stop, chasing his orgasm. The small brunette lets himself be taken, his whole body feeling like it was wrung dry, however he's never felt more alive.

 

After less than a minute, hot spurts of come fill him up to the brim as Eliott buried himself so deep that it's almost impossible to do so. He kisses Lucas' neck, he kisses his back, holds his boyfriend tightly against his chest, seeking contact.

 

"Fuck, you're so beautiful. You're so perfect. I missed you so much. I love you so much," Eliott pants into his ear, every shudder pumping more come into the young adolescent and he feels it dripping down his thighs. He's never been more proud of himself. He loves satisfying his boyfriend like that.

 

"I love you too," he mutters, snuggling into the heat of Eliott's sturdy chest.

 

They move, so that they're in a spooning position, the older adolescent still inside him as he softens. It's like he cannot keep his mouth off of Lucas. His lips graze his shoulder muscle, neck, cheek and lips.

 

"Better now?" Eliott chuckles into the kiss, his hands cradling Lucas' body closer and closer. That's when the smaller brunette loves him the most. Just right after sex, when he's so cuddly and so needy to touch that it makes Lucas' heart melt. He's never been the one to show this much of affection, but with Eliott he's all sappy now.

 

"Yeah, but I'm not done with you."

 

"Oh really? I think your roommates are going to crucify us after we leave this room. You've never been this loud," Eliott laughs loudly, the sound reverberating through his chest, before he slowly pulls out so that the younger boy can settle on his shoulder.

 

"Everything is better than exams tomorrow—"

 

He's interrupted by a finger pressed to his lips, "Shh. Stop thinking about it. Second round?"

 

"Wow, I nearly forgot how perfect your stamina is."

 

"I must show you then, so you don't forget anymore," Eliott murmurs lowly, his voice completely fucked up as he places a few more sticky kisses to Lucas' lips.

 

"Mmm, that's a good plan," the young boy replies, humming into a slightly deeper kiss before straddling Eliott's hips.

 

"Oh really?" The older teases, however he can already feel himself hardening again. His boyfriend sends him a beaming smile before catching his very quickly hardening erection and pumping it a few times. Then, he slowly sinks on it. "Fuck."

 

"You've got a long night before you, Mister."


End file.
